Bella & Jasper in love?
by I LOVE NICK AND CASSIE FromTSC
Summary: Bella and Jasper are leaving town after what Bella finds. Will Jasper and Bella fall for each other? Will Alice and Edward (Idiot 1 and 2) find them? How will the Cullen's react when Jasper and Bella get back to Forks? What will Victoria do to have Bella dead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Bella's POV:

I was walking to the Cullen's porch when Rose stopped me.

''I don't think you want to go up there.'' Rose told me.

She always hated me.

''Rosalie? What's going on?'' She didn't say anything. I heard Edward and Alice upstairs. NO.

''Rose? I'm sorry. I-I'm leaving town. I have to get away from here from the memories of all this. I honestly don't know who I am anymore. I know that you guys think it's best to keep me in the dark, but now that I felt its power, of being in the dark, I never want to feel it again. I can't get away from them and be near you at the same time. I'm sorry.'' **A/N: Can you guess where that line that Bella said came from. I edited it a little but. Review your guess.**

Jasper appeared. ''Can I go with you? I can't handle being near them either.'' He asked me, his eyes gold, his voice sad.

I was surprised. The last time Jasper was near me was at my birthday party. I knew that something was up between Edward and Jasper. But I didn't say anything. I nodded.

''Yes. You can. Meet me at my house.'' I told him.

''Rose? Can you, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme do me a favor?'' I asked.

''Sure. What do you want me to do.'' I smiled.

''Keep Edward and psychopath pixie away from following us.'' She nodded.

''I agree. I don't want them near me either. Don't let them follow us.'' Rose nodded.

I went to my truck and left. I can't believe it, Edward and Alice. Wow. I am really hurt. I've kinda been falling for Jasper. I smiled to myself. Totally falling for Jasper. OMG. I parked in the driveway and got the keys out the car and went upstairs.

''Bella?'' Charlie asked.

''Is it ok if I leave town with a friend?''

Charlie looked at me.

''What friend?'' He asked.

''Edward's brother, Jasper.''

Charlie looked at me suspiciously.

''ok. But why?''

I was nervous.

''Um, I broke up with Edward and Jasper broke up with Alice. Alice and Edward were cheating on us, with other people. Jasper asked if he could get out of town for awhile with me. I said yes. Jasper and I are just friends.'' I told him.

Charlie looked mad. ''He cheated?'' I nodded.

''I'm not in love with Edward anymore. I'm definitely NOT taking him back. I like someone else now.'' Charlie was happy now.

''I'm not telling. Yet.'' I continued. I smiled to myself. Ah, Jasper.

''You can go. Just let me know when you are coming back.'' He said. I nodded. I went upstairs to pack up and leave. I opened the door. Jasper was there.

I zipped my bags and went outside. Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in the driveway. ''Are you sure Carlisle is alright with us taking his car?'' I asked. ''Yeah. He has another one.'' I looked at the car.

''We better get out of here before idiot 1 and 2 finds us.'' I said. We got in, the car. **A/N Idiot 1 is Alice. Idiot 2 is Edward.**

I called Jake. I sat my phone on the dashboard, and out it on speaker.

''Jake, can you do me a favor?''

''Sure.'' He said. ''Make sure Victoria doesn't come near my house. I'm leaving town.'' I told him.

''Why?''

'Let's just say Idiot one and 2 are pathetic.'' I said. About to laugh at their nicknames.

''who?'' Jake asked. I smiled.

''Alice and Edward.'' Jasper growled softly beside me. ''Jazz, its alright. They aren't going to be near us again. I will make sure of it.'' I assured him.

''What did they do?'' Jake asked. Jasper whimpered, looked at me sadly, took my hand, and squeezed it. Letting me know that he's here for me. I feel so bad for him. It's got to be so hard for him. He's been with Alice for 50 years. I've been with Edward for two. It's got to hurt him a lot more than it hurts me. Besides I like someone else now.

''They cheated on me and Jasper. I don't really give a crap anymore. I couldn't care less.'' Jake was silent for a moment.

''Wow. I'm surprised. I thought you would be crying, right now.'' Not in front of Jasper. I thought.

''Nope. Jasper over here is whimpering. I got to go. Give me updates on Victoria and Laurent. Or Maria.'' I muttered, the last part about Maria.

''OK. Wait you are with Jasper?'' Jake said.

''Yes. I am. I know that Jasper won't hurt me. It was idiot number 2 that tried to kill me at my birthday this past spring. I got to go.'' I hung up.

Jasper whimpered. ''You're not leaving me, are you?'' He asked me, sadly.

Hearing that broke my heart. ''No. Jazz, I could never leave you.'' I said.

''Ok. I trust you.'' I smiled. ''I know what will make you feel better.'' I smiled, while driving.

''what?'' Jasper asked.

''Not telling you. You will find out.'' I grinned. **Where will they go? Will Idiot 1 and 2 find them? Why is Jasper whimpering?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bella's POV:**

I drove to Texas. It took awhile, but we finally made it. Jasper is going to love this.

Jasper: Bella?

Me: Yes?

Jasper: Were are we? Please tell me you aren't leaving me.

I sighed.

Me: No, Jazz, I'm never leaving you.

What Jasper said next made me stop the car.

Jasper: Ok. I love you.

I stepped on the brakes, hard.

_Wait a minute, did he just say...?_

I jerked forward. Thank god, i'm not crashing though the windshield.

Me: What did you say?

Jasper: You heard me.

He was smirking.

Me: When did this start?

Jasper: When I first saw you at the high school. I don't feel anything towards Alice anymore.

Me: I love you too.

Peter and Char came out.

Me: Jazz, turn around.

He did,

I could feel Jasper's happiness and love.

Jasper: Thanks so much,Bella.

Jasper kissed me. I could feel sparks going through me. Jasper kissing me felt alot different than Edward's.

When Jasper pulled back, I felt dizzy.

I fell to the ground. All I saw was darkness.

When I woke up, Jasper was looking at me.

Jasper: Bella? Are you okay?

Me: I'm fine.

Jasper helped me sit up.

Me: Where is peter and Char?

Jasper: They went out to hunt.

Me: Oh, ok.

Jasper: I'm going hunting too. Are you okay here?

I nodded.

A few minutes after Jasper left, the door got torn down. A woman was in the doorway. She had red eyes.

Me: Maria? Crap.

I ran:I tripped. I hate tripping. Maria threw glass at me.

Me: JASPER. HELP ME. MARIA, STOP.

I was loosing blood, fast. I saw Jasper come in before everything went dark.** A/N: Bella doesn't know about Jasper being the Major and all of that yet. **

**Jasper's POV:**

I was out hunting when I heard Bella screaming.

Bella: JASPER. HELP ME. MARIA, STOP.

I ran. Major roared. I let him take over.

**Major's POV:**

**Protect Mate.**

**Destroy threat.**

**My mate. PROTECT HER.**

I ran toward the house.

I can't believe it. Maria was leaning over my unconscious mate.

Me: Maria. LET GO OF MY MATE. NOW.

She didn't.

Peter and Char came in.

Peter: What do you want us to do,Major?

Me:Get Maria out of here. But don't destroy her. After I tend to my mate, I will take care of Maria.

**ATTENTION: IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A SECRET CIRCLE SERIES/SECRET CIRCLE/TWILIGHT CROSSOVER FOR MORE DRAMA AND ROMANCE AND ACTION, THEN PM ME. VOTE ON IT. JUST TAKE A VOTE: YES OR NO. ALSO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN FOLLOWING AND FAVORITED MY STORY, READ MY OTHER ONE: Cassie and Nick****.**


End file.
